The Two Hearts
by kaysayyy
Summary: Terra and Aqua have a heart to heart chat a week before their Masters Exam, and they each grow closer each minute. TerraxAqua


Terra waited patiently for Aqua's arrival. He had told her early he wanted to talk to her privately out by the courtyard where He, Aqua, and Ven always hang out. Terra had wanted to speak about what was going to happen recently, both of them were going to fight to become the new Keyblade Masters and he wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings when one of them won. Plus there was something else he wanted to mention. Just thinking about this made his hard pound faster and anxious.

"Terra are you here?" said Aqua calling for him.

Terra turned his head to see Aqua, his childhood friend that always stood by him. They've known each other since Master Eraqus took them in after their parents died from an unversed attack. Both of them have been close ever since.

"I'm over here." Called Terra.

Aqua ran over to him and sat next to him, turning to him and giving a bright smile. Terra blushed and turned away. Aqua was just so beautiful and sweet. Her short straight blue hair was going under the stars and her big blue eyes were soft and gentle looking upon his dark strong blue eyes.

"So, you said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Aqua.

"Uh yea, it was about the upcoming Masters Exam between the two of us." said Terra.

Aqua nodded like she understood was this was going. "I see, I'm a little nervous too. I mean it's both our dreams to become Master although only one of us can accomplish it.

"Yea, but it's not just that. I want to make sure that when we take the Exam and one of us passes that there will be no hard feelings between us." Said Terra.

Aqua looked at Terra and giggled, "Terra of course there'll be no hard feelings, and we'll always be friends no matter what."

Terra sighed in relief. How could he have doubted Aqua, she was always so strong and trusting there was no way this could get in the way of their friendship.

Terra smiled. "Right we'll always be friends." Aqua nodded, and they both looked up at the nighttime sky. There were millions of stars; or rather worlds are what Master Eraqus said. He told Terra and Aqua that all the stars in the sky were worlds and they would visit them when they became Master. Both of them were excited when they said that then again, anyone would.

Then Aqua turned to Terra and asked, "Terra, what are you going to do when you become Master?"

Terra turned to Aqua and thought about it for a while, "Well I guess I would go out to the other worlds and defeat the unversed then after a while look for a new apprentice to also train to become Master. It seems like the right thing to do."

Aqua giggled again and Terra looked at her strangely, "What's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing; it's just that you remind me so much of Master Eraqus. You're always doing the logical way of doing things. Have you ever thought of just traveling the worlds and discovering new things? That's what I want to do when I become Master."

Terra smiled at Aqua. She was always so bright and positive and dreaming like this with all her heart.

"Although, you deserve it more Terra. You're much stronger than me and been training really hard for this." Said Aqua.

Terra shook his head, "No Aqua you deserve it, I mean you want to complete your dream right? So you should fight for it no matter what."

They looked at each other silently for a while and finally laughed loudly. "Look at us! I mean we might as well hand it to each other!" said Aqua laughing.

"Heh, heh yea! But I think we should each fight for it since we both deserve it, right?" asked Terra.

Aqua giggled, "Yes." Then Aqua looked down, "I feel sorry for Ven though."

That's right. Master Eraqus wasn't allowing Ven to participate in the Masters Exam. Both Terra and Aqua went complaining to Master Eraqus to allow Ven to participate, but he still wouldn't let him. He didn't even give a reason why Ven wasn't allowed. All Ven did was smile and say, "It's alright, I don't mind. After all you and Aqua have been training longer than me, so you both deserve a chance." Thinking about this made Terra's blood boil.

"I still don't understand why couldn't fight with us though! He's just as talented and strong, and…" but before Terra could finish Aqua interrupted him.

"Terra, Ven said it was alright that he didn't participate and he wanted us to accomplish our dreams. So let's fulfill his wish, that's all."

Terra simmered down and sat back down next to Aqua. He then remembered not to get so angry or else the darkness would come. Master Eraqus also reminded him and Aqua several times never to let the darkness swallow you and always look for the light, and that's what Aqua was doing right now. That reminded him what he wanted to tell Aqua.

"Aqua there's something else I really wanted to tell you." Said Terra.

"What is it?" asked Aqua turning to him. As she was turning Terra noticed tears running down her face slowly, she must've been crying for Ven. "Oh, I 'm sorry," she said wiping her face, "I don't know where it came from. So, what did you want to tell me?"

"It's nothing." Terra said changing his mind.

"Oh." Said Aqua disappointingly.

After that was an awkward moments of silence. Both of looked up in the stars again. This time they were brighter and somewhat more beautiful. Terra closed his eyes and sighed, Aqua then sighed along with him. They looked at each other and laughed again.

"Terra, there's actually something I wanted to tell you." Aqua shyly.

"Hm?" said Terra.

"We've been together for a long time now and well…I feel like I can really trust you now and somewhat close. That time when you got hurt during training it broke my heart knowing that you were hurt and all I wanted to do was stay by your side that entire time," Said Aqua blushing, "Oh gosh I'm bad at this kind of stuff…I don't really know how to put this into words."

_What was Aqua trying to say_ thought Terra. _She's never been like this to me before. Could she possibly trying to say…she has feelings for me?_

Aqua's face was now bright red full of embarrassment. "Please forget I ever said anything! Oh now I look like a fool! Why can't I say it?"

Terra then scooted closer to Aqua and put his hand on her face. "Terra what are you doing?" she asked. Terra's face was now blushing brightly.

"A-Aqua you don't have to say anything, I-I feel the exact way about y-you." Terra wasn't very well speaking softly like this and he kept hesitating, but he kept stroking her soft skin.

"Terra…" Aqua said tearing up.

"Aqua, you are my light." Said Terra. He brought his face closer to hers and put his lips of her soft luscious lips.

They kissed.

They kissed which seemed forever and Aqua stopped tearing up and closed her eyes while Terra closed his. He also kept stroking her face while kissing her. After a while they finished kissing and separated. Each one of them was blushing brightly and they weren't making eye contact.

"That…was nice." Said Terra.

"Hm." Said Aqua nodding. She then brought her fingers to her lips stroking her lips slowly.

"Did you feel anything?" asked Terra.

Aqua was silent, she didn't know what to say, wait, and yes she did. "Yes, it felt really nice."

Terra blushed even harder, Aqua seemed even more beautiful now, and her beauty was just so radiant it was like she was glowing in the nighttime.

Terra got up and brushed off the grass on his pants, "Well, I think it's time we go back to the Castle. Ven and Master Eraqus are probably worried."

"You're right," said Aqua getting up, "Let's go back."

Both of them walked off to the Castle not knowing what will happen during the Master Exams. Terra never managed to tell Aqua about the Darkness growing inside of him which would change the fates of all three Keyblade wielders. Not caring about it though, they both continued to walk back to the Castle.

The two hearts that were hand in hand forever.


End file.
